This project assesses the efficacy of Lisuride versus Bromocriptine for the treatment of Parkinson's disease. A randomized, double blind, two-period crossover clinical trial is employed to evaluate the effectiveness of treatment of thirty outpatients. Patient responses (tremor, rigidity, and akinease) are measured using the Columbia rating scale. Adverse reactions are also monitored.